The present invention relates to an electrical connector for use in telecommunications.
Telecommunications utilities provide a network of cables through which the calls they handle can be routed. These cables can be of optical fibre or conductive copper, but the end of the network close to the subscriber is usually copper. As the network is usually of necessity laid prior to application for service by subscribers, it is necessary to provide a flexible network which can be reconfigured as required by the pattern of subscribers, and to allow for disconnection, reconnection, and connection of new subscribers.
Accordingly, the usual practice of a utility when laying a new local network is to install a multi-pair cable, such as a 400 pair cable, from the exchange past a number of distribution points. Each individual pair is accessible at several distribution points, so the resulting network is highly flexible. This practice is acceptable for voice telephony and low speed data use.
A distribution point is typically housed in a cabinet at the roadside, although other arrangements are used, and contains an array of connectors at which wire pairs leading to the consumer premises can be attached to form a spur. Each spur is tapped into a pair of the cable, enabling service to be provided. If that service is discontinued, the relevant spur is removed and the connector becomes available for use in providing service to another consumer.
However, when a connection is made at a distribution point other than the last, the additional cable between the chosen distribution point and the last acts as a further spur of cable off the electrical path between the exchange and the subscriber. In high speed data uses such as ISDN and DSL/ADSL, this further spur is one of the factors placing an upper limit on the available speed. It is therefore necessary on occasions to xe2x80x9cclean the copperxe2x80x9d, ie locate the spurs of unused copper and cut them off. This is a lengthy process, estimated at costing $800 per pair, and also reduces the flexibility of the network to meet future demand. If the service to that subscriber is discontinued then that pair can only be reused if another consumer adjacent the same distribution point happens to request service. Even then, it is unlikely that sufficiently accurate records could be kept to enable that pair to be re-used.
The present invention therefore provides a telecommunications connector for a distribution point comprising a base part and a detachable configuration module, the configuration module being able to take a plurality of dispositions with respect to the base part, the base part having connection means to (i) a telecommunications cable from an exchange, (ii) a cable to a further distribution point, and (iii) a cable to a consumer, wherein the configuration module causes electrical connection from the exchange to the further distribution point in a first disposition but not in a second disposition.
This permits the installer who is connecting a new consumer to disconnect the unnecessary part of the wire forming the relevant pair when activating the service. If service should be discontinued, the pair can be reconstructed. This leaves intact the investment in the network. Such an operation can also be carried out by an installer without assistance from the specialist cable engineer required for cleaning the copper. By integrating the reconfiguration into the connector unit a reliable and reusable network is achieved which can be manipulated by non-specialist staff.
The configuration module can also contain protective devices for the line, such as three or five pin protection, over current devices and over voltage devices, or other active electronic elements such as (but not limited to) line termination devices, remote identification devices, and so on.
It is further preferred that in the first orientation, the configuration module causes electrical connection between the exchange and consumer to be broken. Thus, the exchange is always connected to either a consumer or a further distribution point (except at the last), but potentially never both.
A removable configuration module can thus be provided with seven electrical connections, being two each for the pairs leading to the exchange, further distribution point and consumer, together with an earth. Thus, in another aspect the present invention also relates to a seven pin protector module for a telecommunications line. However, designs with less than 7 pins or more than seven pins are possible. Accordingly, the present invention also relates to a five pin protector module for a telecommunications line which is adapted to seat in a seven pin socket of a base unit. However, designs with less than 7 pins or more than 7 pins in the base unit are again possible.